The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of shrub rose, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an improvement in this class of roses.
Primary features of this new variety which connote a distinctive advance over existing types are the vigorous abundant and continual blooming taken with the perfection of the fully double flowers of an old-fashioned type more particularly apparent in the accompanying illustration of a specimen thereof.